


Well that was awkward (wanna do it again?)

by synopsis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Good thing they have a sense of humor, Laughter During Sex, Smut, These are terrible tags I apologize, Things just keep trying to ruin it, This is what real sex is like, ish, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: “Right,” Steve drew himself up as if he was about to charge into battle. Darcy felt as if she should be intimidated and started laughing. “What?”“I feel like I should be preparing for invasion or something.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I should be reading submissions/editing a manuscript/designing a book cover and all I want to do is write funny fanfiction with Steve and Darcy. 
> 
> Quickly written and unbeta'ed

Darcy and Steve had been trying to date for the last six months. Trying, the keyword.

They met a month after Jane and Darcy moved into the Tower, with Dr. Foster being hired by Stark Industries and Darcy as her personal assistant. Ever since Thor touched down—proving Jane’s theories weren’t crazy-talk—the astrophysicist had been in high speaking demand. Darcy had been promoted from an unpaid but dearly loved Pop-Tart and Coffee supplier to a highly paid (and still dearly loved) event and travel coordinator. If she still brought Jane Pop-Tarts and coffee, well it wasn’t like Darcy didn’t eat the breakfast pastries or drink coffee. 

Steve had just gotten back from a run, strolling through the lobby and Darcy swore it was like a movie slow-motion meet-cute. She couldn’t look away from the tight blue shirt, soaked with sweat, as it clung to every ab, pectoral, and deltoid. Sweet baby Jesus, even his latissimus dorsi were on spectacular display. His black track pants didn’t help either; of course, he was the type of man that preferred form fitting running clothes. The black fabric stretching taut across his thighs, hugging his calves. 

Darcy mentally high-fived her past-self for having the desire to look amazing for her first official day, which meant she pulled on her favorite black wrap dress. She knew how good she looked, the wrap dress accenting her figure, a professional but devious amount of cleavage, and ended just above her knees. She even wore her favorite heels, the black ones with small silver spikes on the back—her ball stomper heels. 

She stepped into the elevator as it opened, kicking a foot out politely to hold to doors when Steve made his way over. She refused to blush when she caught him giving her a once over, and instead pointedly looked him up and down and met his eye with an arched brow. He smirked and they rode in the elevator in silence. 

When the doors opened to Jane’s lab, Darcy stepped out but called to Steve over her shoulder before the doors could close. “I get coffee in the afternoon at 3, at Bella Rosa’s.” 

Darcy’s stomach flipped when Steve gave her a knowing smirk with a mock salute as he replied. “I’ll see you there.”

Except when they met for coffee at her favorite coffee shop, they hadn’t even made it to the front of the line before he was called off to be Captain America. 

The next time was dinner at the diner Steve liked, but they both were caught up in the attack on Jane’s lab. Darcy as a bystander, and Steve as the heroic rescuer. 

Three more attempts at coffee, one of them even in the tower, all ended prematurely with one of them being called away due to actual emergencies. 

Darcy started to think that they were doomed to failure and unresolved sexual tension—because oh boy, that physical attraction wasn’t dimming at all—before anything could ever begin. 

Steve was just amazed that Darcy was still interested. His previous attempts at dating had a similar theme, though he admitted it was usually only him that was called away on emergencies. 

They almost had a chance to get breakfast together. Darcy had just come off supervising an all night science binge with Jane and Steve had just gotten in from an op. When Steve suggested breakfast, Darcy was more than happy to wait for him to change into normal clothes. Fifteen minutes later, Steve was freshly showered and changed. Darcy, he found, was passed out on the common room’s couch, face smashed into a throw pillow with her glasses crooked. Steve, being the gentleman he is, picked her up and carried her back to her rooms. He felt slightly awkward being in her apartment without her giving express permission, but he knew that no one wanted to pass out where Tony had access. Steve figured Darcy would appreciate it. 

That was three weeks ago. He’d been crisscrossing the globe to deal with threats. She’d been crisscrossing the nation, traveling to conferences with Jane. It was getting to the point where they were never in the same time zone, let alone city, it seemed. 

Darcy had just dropped Jane off at her lab in the tower, fed up with the scientist. The woman wasn’t human, Darcy theorized that Thor slipped her some magical magic that made Jane able to travel the country for two weeks lecturing and networking with other scientists without feeling tired. Darcy just wanted to collapse. She didn’t even care that she probably looked a mess, with her faded leggings that had holes beginning in the seams, a bulky thrift sweater with kittens crocheted on the front and her hair up in a ratty bun, and Iron Man slippers. 

She was tapping away at her phone, thinking about shooting Steve a text about trying for dinner tonight, when the elevator opened in front of her. 

Of course, the star of her dreams these last six months was in the elevator.

She stepped in, refusing to care about what she looks like. “Hey, Steve.”

The look he gave her made her feel as sexy as she had the first time they met. “Darcy. Just get back?” 

Sweet pineapples on a cake with extra cherries, his voice made her want to melt. The universe needed to get it’s shit together. Screw it, Darcy Lewis makes the universe bend to her will. 

“Yup. You doing anything right now?” Darcy glanced at him out of the side of her eye, while texting Jane that she wasn’t to be contacted for any reason barring immediate death for the next twenty-four hours. 

“Nothing that can’t be put off,” Steve replied, shoving his hands in his jean pockets, rocking on his feet. 

The elevator dinged, doors sliding open on Darcy’s floor. She grabbed Steve’s arm, hauling him out. “Good, because we’re skipping dinner.” 

“It’s just after noon?” Steve furrowed his brow but followed her anyway to her door. 

“Really? That’s what you want to take from that?” Darcy pressed her thumb against the keypad, her door unlocking after her print verified. 

“Not really.” Steve followed her in, toeing off his shoes next to her rack. 

“Glad you’re getting with the program.” Darcy launched herself at him, counting on his quick reflexes. . . 

. . . which apparently aren’t active in a non-hostile situation. 

“Dammit!” Darcy sprung back holding her nose. She wasn’t sure what she hit, for all she knows it could have been his nipple since he’s such a wall of muscle. Her eyes were even watering! 

“Oh god, here, let me look at it,” Steve pulled her hands away from her face, inspecting her nose. “You’re good, but maybe you should take off your glasses.” He pulled them gently from her face, reaching over to set them on her side table. 

“Right,” Steve drew himself up as if he was about to charge into battle. Darcy felt as if she should be intimidated and started laughing. “What?”

“I feel like I should be preparing for invasion or something.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, making an effort to relax his shoulders and resting his hands on her hips. His hands dwarfed her hips, heat bubbled in her stomach, and Darcy’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to press his lips gently to hers. 

She sighed, leaning into the kiss which quickly went from gentle and sweet to a frantic devouring of lips as the dam that held the sexual tension between them broke finally. 

Darcy tugged at Steve’s shirt, guiding him backward towards her bedroom. Their hands attempting to touch every part of the other they could reach. Sure, there was some bit lips or clashed teeth, but all in all, Darcy thought this was going better so far than the rest of their attempted dates. 

Of course, that’s when she trips over the pair of boots she’d left lying right in front her bedroom door. It would have been fine since Steve’s arms were basically right there to catch her . . . except he had kept moving forward and as she turned from the trip, he stepped on the plush head of Iron Man of her slipper. Which sent them sprawling on the floor of her bedroom.

Now Darcy wasn’t a stickler for cleanliness in her room, but she really hadn’t expected the first time Steve saw her panties would be because he knocked over her dirty laundry basket and had a pair land on his face. 

Ever one to roll with the punches, Darcy obviously shrieked and slapped at his face in a pathetic and desperate attempt to hide the pair. At least it was one of her sexier pairs and not the ones she saves for when she’s on her period. 

Steve only laughed. “It’s okay, Darcy,” he assured her as he rolled back on top of her. 

Of course, that was when she had decided to kick off the offending Iron Man slippers which meant her knee collided with his groin. 

“I’m cursed. That’s the only explanation.” Darcy thumped her head against her floor as Steve squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through the pain. “Seriously. I must have pissed off some Asgardian sorceress or something.” 

Steve pushed back onto his knees before reaching a hand back to drag his shirt off, tossing it towards the laundry basket. “Well, I’m not going to be put off by a few mishaps.”

“Steve, are you sure your equipment is still even functioning?” Darcy asked, incredulous--face flushed with mortification. 

“I’ve been hit worse. Come’on, sweater off.” He tugged at the hem of her sweater, and she sat up arms above her head so he could pull it off in one go. 

Mouths safely attached again, Darcy let herself relax into the moment. She finally had Steve’s bare chest exposed for her greedy hands. 

His hands seemed just as enthusiastic exploring her chest. She grinned against his lips when she felt him struggling with the clasp on her bra. Before she could offer her assistance, he huffed and slid his fingers up under the cups and just pulled the bra off over her head as she hurried to raise her arms to help him out. 

She folded her legs back under her, pushing herself onto her knees so she was chest to chest with him. Darcy reached between them, unbuckling his belt and cursing when it got stuck as she tried to pull it out and gave it up as a lost cause. She unzipped his pants, shoving her hand into his pants causing him to hiss as she gripped him. 

“Up,” Steve panted against her neck, pressing kisses there. He felt her nod and together they stumbled to their feet. Steve turned so that his back was to the bed, nearly losing his balance as Darcy shoved his pants and boxer briefs down, laughing at his clumsiness. 

She stopped laughing, though, when he slid his hands into the back of her pants and under her panties, squeezing her ass before pushing the clothes down. Darcy held onto his shoulders as he helped her step out of her leggings. 

Naked, apart from her Nyan cat socks, Darcy shoved Steve backward onto her bed. Steve only saved himself from falling off the side of the bed by throwing out an arm to the ground. Darcy grabbed Steve’s pants, pulling his legs up in the air and startling a laugh out of him as she yanked them off his legs. She gave up after the pants got caught on one foot, straddling his hips after he pushed himself towards the center of the bed. 

“Condom?” Steve asked between kissing her breasts, his hand kneading her ass as she ground against his erection. 

“Right, in the nightstand.” 

Steve scooted backward, keeping Darcy on top of him even as she stretched towards the nightstand. Of course, she loses her balance, doing an unattractive belly flop on the bed just as her fingertips had begun to open the drawer. Recovering, she blindly rifles through the mess in her drawer before feeling the smooth packet. Darcy heaves herself upright, tossing the packet against Steve’s chest. 

Steve nearly dropped it in his haste to open it and had to swat her hands away as she tried to help him put it on. “I have done this before, I’ll have you know.” He snapped, his laugh taking out the sting.

Darcy giggled, her hair falling in front her face, stroking her fingers through Steve’s hair. “I’m just in a hurry. We gotta do this before one of us gets called away because of a supersized bunny invasion or something.” 

Steve gave her a glare, “Don’t even joke about that. I’ve already had to deal with giant robotic grasshoppers this year. I don’t need them to advance to mammals.” Steve held himself with one hand, guiding Darcy’s hips with the other. 

Darcy braced herself, hands on his chest. “Not even adorable fuzzy ones?” She asked with a sigh, as she slid onto him.

“Not even,” Steve’s eyes closed, his head falling back against the pillows, both hands on her hips. “But if there are giant bunnies, I promise to try and keep one for you.” 

Darcy smirked, falling onto her forearms and grinning at him. “Awe, you do like me.” 

Steve leaned up, capturing her lips with his before snarking at her. “I’d like you even more if you moved.” 

If his face hadn’t been flushed and his pupils so obviously dilated, Darcy might have taken exception to his tone. Except, he punctuated his declaration with a thrust up into her, cause her to nod in agreement. 

For the next few minutes, the only sounds were Steve’s panting and Darcy’s breathy moans. 

Darcy looked down as she felt Steve tense up underneath her, eyes squeezed shut. Of course, it ended faster than expected, with their luck being what it was. 

“Oh god, I am so sorry.” Steve’s eyes stayed shut. His face flushing from what Darcy expected was embarrassment. 

Darcy couldn’t help herself. She started laughing. 

Steve huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with indignation. Which only made Darcy fall gracelessly beside him on the bed, laughing even harder. Even he finally loosened up enough to chuckle, rubbing his face.

“Asgardian sorceresses, I’m telling ya, Steve.” Darcy’s blue eyes twinkled with humor as she turned her head to look at him. 

“Has to be. I haven’t done that since the thirties.” Steve rolled his eyes as his statement set Darcy off again, clutching her stomach trying to stifle her laughter. 

Finally, she got herself under control and lay there next to him, grinning. He sat up, finally yanking his pants off of his ankle and tossing them on the floor and removing the condom. 

“Trash can on your side.” Darcy pointed with her chin. 

Steve tossed the used condom in the bin before stretching out on his side along Darcy, trailing his hand across her waist. 

She tipped his chin up, forcing him to meet her eyes. Darcy arched an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Well, that was awkward.” She believed in facing things head on. 

Steve reached across her, into the still open nightstand drawer and retrieved another condom. “Want to try again?” 

“Hell yes.” Darcy pushed herself against Steve, who laughed as he landed back on the bed—arms full of an enthusiastic woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and prompt me on tumblr at [ladysynopsis](http://ladysynopsis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
